


And when you move, I'm moved

by lightyears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Smut, Tumblr fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: (Very) short fills for smutty prompts, descriptions in each chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw a text post that was like "don't think of a title for your fic, just choose a hozier lyric" and i was like, mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke + the word "satisfied"

“You need another one, baby?” Bellamy asks, mouth pressed to Clarke’s neck, his hand cradled at the apex of her thighs.

She whines, that husky, fucked-out sound he adores, and he can’t help but pull back, take her in with her blown eyes and her pink-flushed skin, lips worked red from his mouth.

He loves her like this, hours into a lazy morning spent in bed, fucking and kissing and laughing with each other, when Clarke gets desperate and needy, never quite satisfied, always aching for a little more of him: another finger, another kiss, another orgasm.

He’s drawn four from her already, but he knows just from the look in her eyes that it’s not enough, and he leans down to press his lips to hers quickly, steal her already laboured breath.

“Use your words, princess,” he prompts, and she whines again, grinding against his hand a little.

“More, Bell,” she says, blinking up at him in that way she knows he can’t get enough of, so sweet and desperate for him. “I need _more_.”

His grin in wolfish, and he slides another finger into the perfection of her pussy, joining two others, and curls them up to hit that sweet spot inside of her. She shudders, cunt clenching around him, and he knows it won’t take long to get a fifth.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmurs, pulled back just far enough to watch as she careens towards the edge of pleasure. “Just take what you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellarke s6 first time + bellamy not lasting very long at all

“I’m not going to last,” Bellamy warns, fingers flexing on the softness of Clarke’s thighs as she rolls her hips over him.

She smiles, leans down to silence him quickly with a kiss.

It’s gentle and warm, and he can taste the slight edge of wonder on her tongue, can feel it resonate with his own. That they’re doing this, finally, after seven years – or a hundred and thirty two, he’s not sure – allowing themselves to fall together in this final, inevitable way. It’s the reason he knows he won’t last long, because it’s not just sex, it’s _Clarke._

It’s finally Clarke.

“You’ve already gotten me off twice,” she says, pressing back up with her hands on his chest, allowing that to change her movements, instead sliding off of him before sinking back down. “So don’t worry about that. Just let me make you feel good, okay? I just want you to feel good, Bell.”

It’s never been an easy sentiment for him to accept, too selfish for what he feels he deserves, and it’s even more so now, with the faint ring of yellowing he can still see around her neck, not yet faded two weeks after the eclipse. But Clarke’s always known how to persuade him, has always known how to get her own way. Now, it’s with a flirty, cocky smile she doesn’t even attempt to bite back, with the sway of her perfect tits above with, with the hard and fast grind of her hips over his cock.

She wants to make him feel good, and so that’s what she’ll do.

He’s gone before he feels he’s even started, barely a minute or two of the warm tightness of her cunt drawing him closer to release, the murmured praise falling from his lips, before his body tightens and he spills into her with a quiet gasp of her name.

She lays down on his chest, doesn’t move even as he softens inside of her, and Bellamy wraps his arms around her back to pull her even tighter to him.

“I promise I’ll last longer next time,” he says, and feels Clarke’s smile on his skin where she hides it in the crook of his neck.

“I’m giving you twenty minutes,” she says, voice happy and teasing, her fingers running lazily through his hair. “And then I expect you to fuck me good and hard for an hour straight.”

He chuckles, slides his hands down to squeeze her ass, already feeling his desire for more of her swell within him. “Yeah,” he says. “Whatever the hell you want, princess.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy eats/fingers Clarke while she's driving

Bellamy’s hand slides up her thigh, a perfect roughened weight on her skin.

It’s a warm, sunny day, and they’ve been on the road for a few hours now, and Clarke’s just been thinking herself she needs a little pick-me-up from the miles of highway both behind and ahead. A quick, flirty smile to Bellamy besides her and she can tell he’s thinking the same.

His hand creeps higher, moving easily beneath the hem of her sundress, a bright red one that makes her tits look great, and she watches out of the corner of her eye the surprise that flashes across his face when he reaches the apex of her thighs.

“Babe, you’re not wearing any panties.” His voice is the same kind of rough as his touch, and she can hear the pride there too, can’t deny the way it spreads a glowing warmth within her chest, pools a slick heat at her cunt, right where his hand’s settled.

She draws her lower lip between her teeth, keeping her eyes purposefully fixed on the road ahead. “I thought they’d prove an inconvenience,” she says, spreading her thighs just slightly, just enough that he’ll get the hint. “And it seems I was right.”

Bellamy pauses for a moment, then breathes out a laugh. “God, you’re a brat,” he says, fond as anything, and it’s clear he enjoys her brattiness, because he slides his fingers past the lips of her pussy a second later. “Promise you won’t get too distracted?”

“That depends completely on your skill.”

“ _Brat_ ,” he repeats, though he’s obviously not actually worried, two fingers moving between her folds, drawing her slick arousal to her clit, beginning to rub quick, perfect circles into the hot nub. “Now, don’t crash.”

A shiver of pleasure rolls through her, and she knows it won’t take long, not when he can work her body so well, so easily.

She grins, mind still focused on the road, but letting her body relax into his touch. “I’ll try my best.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hands behind your back, baby”

The blindfold rests comfortably over her eyes, the silk of Bellamy’s tie soft against her skin.

Clarke draws in a shaky breath, the prickle of anticipation building, joining the hot flush of arousal that began to wrap itself around her at his first touch.

It’s different, not being able to see him, not knowing what he has planned for her, but the trust she has in him in unwavering; any nerves she may have had earlier have been drawn away, replaced completely by a heated excitement she’s finding difficult not to take into her own hands.

But that’s the point: she’s let go of control, and gifted it to Bellamy, to take care of her, to give her exactly what she needs.

She can feel him in front of her, the warmth of his body, but it’s still a surprise when his hand comes to cradle her face, roughened palm on her cheek, thumb sweeping across her lower lip.

“Hands behind your back, baby,” he says, and Clarke shivers at his low, husky voice, complies for him immediately. “Good girl.”

The whisper of praise only heightens her desire further, enough that just his simple touch to her wrists a moment later – another tie of his binding them together behind her back, all negotiated and agreed to before they started – has her whining, just a little.

Bellamy chuckles, and his lips are suddenly on her hands, and then lower, on the curve of her ass, gone before she can try arching into it.

“You look good enough to eat, princess,” he murmurs, from somewhere behind her, and it’s a few long moments where she imagines him just taking her in: standing in the middle of their bedroom, completely bare except for the wisps of fabric over her eyes and around her wrists. “In fact…”

Her breath hitches, anticipation surging, and it’s such a unique feeling, to be almost certain she knows what he’s about to do, but without the same awareness she would if she could see him move around her, or watch the way his expression darkens when he lands on the type of fun he wants to have.

His fingers wrap around her hips, his weight behind her all at once, and he guides her to the edge of their bed, presses her front down to it with a hand between her shoulder blades, so she’s half lying down, her legs dangling over the side.

“You good?” He asks, checking in, and Clarke nods, tucking her face to the side so she can breathe easier, a shiver rolling through her when Bellamy’s perfect hands move back to her thighs, spreading them to expose her bare cunt, hot and wet and aching for attention.

“Perfect,” she says, and it’s the last coherent thing that comes from her mouth before Bellamy presses forward to fuck her on his tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellarke, canon established, fucking after 'butting heads' at a meeting

“Reminds me of the old days,” Bellamy says, his words no more than a breath on Clarke’s lips between each hot and hard kiss. “Arguing like that.”

“We always argue,” Clarke manages, tilting her head to the side to let him trail his mouth down the column of her throat, the bite of his teeth a little harder than usual, a sure sign that the frustration still coursing throughout her own body is mirrored in his own. “Or do I need to remind you of last week’s argument over who made the first move on whom three years ago?” 

His fingers tighten around her hips, an edge of possessiveness she adores growing in his touch, and he presses her back against their bedroom wall.

“We  _disagree,_ ” he says, pulling back just enough to fix his dark and heated gaze on her, even as his hands continue to work, finding the button on her pants and pulling them down and off, along with her panties.

She matches his movements the moment he’s done, watches as his eyes blow with the same desire she feels within her as she wraps her hand around his cock and frees him from his trousers. He’s hard and thick, exactly what she needs right now, and neither of them waste another moment, Bellamy’s hands moving to her thighs, picking her up effortlessly and pressing her roughly against the wall to their room.

She guides him to her, her cunt already wet and aching with arousal, and Bellamy fucks into her with one quick and hard stroke.

“Fuck,” Clarke gasps, eyes fluttering and head falling back a little, enjoying the sweet stretch of her pussy around his cock.  


“You ‘right, baby?” Bellamy asks, and she nods, wraps her legs around his hips more tightly.  


“Perfect,” she assures, opening her eyes to let him see just how good she is, just how much she wants him. “Now fuck me, Bell. I wanna forget all about stupid politics.”

His grin is sharp, and he does as she asks immediately, shifting his hips back before pressing into her again, beginning to fuck her hard and fast, just what they both need after that meeting.

“And you realise we were just fucking arguing about arguing,” she adds after a minute, her mind already going a little fuzzy with pleasure, as she feels herself wind tighter with each perfect stroke of his cock.  


“ _Disagreeing,_ ” he counters, and there’s a smile in his voice, somewhere beneath the roughened desire that vibrates so low she can feel it in the shiver that rolls through her. “We were never this playful about it when we first met.”

“That’s true,” she says, breaking off with a whine when Bellamy’s fingers find her clit, helping her along. “And we certainly never did this to get it out of our systems.”

“We should’ve, though.”  


She can feel release simmering just below the surface, so close to breaking and flooding her with the hot, rushing bliss Bellamy’s so good at drawing from her, and all she can do is grin. “Yeah, we should’ve.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quick! Before they see!"

“You better be quick, princess, before anyone comes back and sees.”

Clarke whines, flushed hot and desperate, trying to find the release that’s only _just_ out of her reach.

It’s not her fault that she’s in this position, chasing pleasure from the hand Bellamy’s snuck up her skirt and between her thighs, in the corner booth of their favourite dive bar; it’s their friends who went to go play a game of pool fifteen minutes ago, leaving them all to themselves, and it’s Bellamy who, a little tipsy and a lot tactile, started feeling her up in a more focused way than his usual teasing.

Now he’s got three fingers buried in her cunt, the palm of his hand grinding at her clit, and his mouth pressed hot and wet to her ear, previously murmuring all sorts of dirty words, but now warning her that Raven is about to sink black and everyone will likely rejoin them in a minute.

“Please, Bell,” Clarke whimpers, trying to keep her eyes open, her face relaxed, in case anyone happens to be looking their way.

“You’re okay,” he says, voice that low, rough soothing kind he uses when she gets like this, needy and frustrated. “Just focus on my fingers, baby. Fucking you so good right here, where anybody could see.”

She feels her pussy flutter around him at his words, heat rushing through her at the thought that they could be caught at any moment. It’s an odd mix of fear, excitement and arousal, but she feels it draw her closer towards release, and it’s easy to do as Bellamy asks then, when she’s only a whisper away: let her mind cloud as he continues to hit that sweet, perfect spot in her cunt, as the pulses of pleasure from her clit finally swell, and then break.

His mouth finds hers the moment they do, swallowing her whine and tasting her pleasure as she arches into his chest and clenches around his fingers, coming hard and perfect from his touch.

She’s still coming down from the rush when their friends return, and Bellamy’s hand has slipped respectfully back to her thigh, though he’s still nuzzling at her neck, drunk and affectionate.

“God, you two are gross,” Raven mutters, shaking her head in mock-disgust as she pours herself another drink.

Bellamy grins, squeezes Clarke’s thigh with that huge, perfect hand of his, and she knows it’ll likely only be another ten minutes before they’re making excuses to leave and finish what he started. “You have no idea.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making love for the first time after having a baby

“You sure you’re ready, baby?”

Clarke smiles, feeling warm with both desire and affection, and leans up on her elbows to catch Bellamy’s mouth with her own, giving him a slow and reassuring kiss.

He’s lying over her, hands planted either side of her shoulders, his perfect weight cradled between her thighs, and it’s such a familiar position, despite the months that have passed since being in it. Three, since their little, perfect Gus was born, and three without this kind of sex.

They’ve been building up to it, finding pleasure and release in the small, spare moments they’ve gotten as new parents, with the hurried press of hands and mouths, and Clarke’s loved it, truly, can’t imagine having a more considerate and adoring partner throughout this whole process, never rushing her, always checking in.

But right now, finally feeling ready for it, she honestly can’t wait to get fucked again.

“Yeah, Bell, I promise I’m good,” she says, running her fingers through the mess of his curls gently. “And I’ll let you know if I’m ever not feeling good.”

His expression doesn’t quite clear of concern, but it at least fades to the back, his gaze again darkening with desire, his mouth tugging up in that cheeky smile of his. “Okay, let’s get you laid then.”

She’s giggling as she draws her knees up either side of his hips, and he leans down to taste the sound on his mouth, kisses her as she wraps a hand around his perfectly thick cock and guides it to her cunt, slick with want after all this time, as he rocks into her slowly, letting her stretch to the sweet intrusion.

He continues to check in, first when he’s completely buried inside of her, and then each time he’s wanting to fuck her a little faster, a little harder, and thankfully Clarke continues to be good throughout it all.

It’s a heady feeling, after so long without, but she loves it, loves feeling full in this way, with Bellamy’s weight on top of her, the taste of his skin on her tongue, his cock sparking a low thrum of weighted pleasure at her core. She matches each of this thrusts with the cant of her hips, arches into him when he ducks to mouth at her breasts, gets her fingers on her clit when he can tell she’s close and wants to watch her get herself off.

When she comes, it’s his rough and murmured praise that she rides it through with, and the satisfaction of him following her only a minute later that warms her after-glow.

“You still good, princess?” He asks, face tucked into the crook of her neck, heart thrumming hard within his chest where it’s pressed warm and close against hers.

She’s so lucky, and so grateful, for this wonderful man and the perfect baby they created together. “Yeah, Bell,” she says, relaxed with both happiness and the satisfaction of release. “I’m perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pushing B against a wall and then making out

“Princess,” Bellamy says, catching her as she makes her way down the hall, heading for the backyard, and Clarke mentally curses at the familiar cockiness lacing his voice. “You trying to hide from me?”

She turns to face him, ignoring the stupidly hot quirk of his mouth, and gives him her own smile: the sweet, condescending one she knows she pulls off so well. “Of course not, Blake. Just because I didn’t feel the need to be ogled by you all night doesn’t mean I’m _hiding_ from you.”

He barks out a laugh, eyes crinkling with amusement, maybe even a little fondness too. It’s true he’s been looking over at her a lot these past ten minutes, before she left the beer-pong table to grab some air outside, but she doesn’t actually _mind;_ she’s only dishing out the same shit he enjoys giving her.

“Fuck,” he says, shaking his head with a deep chuckle. “Didn’t expect that I would miss arguing with you.”

Clarke lifts a brow. “Couldn’t find anyone in Europe to disagree with?”

“None that were quite so fun to wind up,” he says, and she bites back her own smile, catches the way Bellamy’s eyes track the movement.

It’s the first conversation they’ve had since he left for a semester abroad six months ago, and the first conversation they’ve had since his going away party, when, after a year of bickering and half a bottle of tequila, they ended up fucking into the early hours of the morning, and Clarke can already feel now the way his presence is drawing out the same heated desire it had that night, anticipation and arousal stretching nice and heady throughout her.

“Is that right?” She asks, enjoying the way his eyes flash at the husky drop of her voice.

“Uh-huh. I was just thinking about the last time I got to do that,” he says, and he steps forward then, into her space, forcing Clarke to match the movement behind her. “How much fun we both had.”

“And you thought you’d try your luck at another go?” She asks, feeling herself thrill at the thought, at the way he’s crowding her, gaze blown with the same want that’s pooling at her core.

“If you’re inclined,” he says, and she only manages a quick, affirming tilt of her chin and the fuck-me-eyes he’s already familiar with before his fingers are wrapping around her hips and he’s pushing her roughly against the hallway wall, mouth crashing down on her a moment later.

She moans into the kiss, her own hands moving to his mess of curls as he parts her lips and deepens it, tongue sweeping hot and wet, lips sliding rough and desperate. He tastes like the beer he’s been drinking, smells like that same earthy scent that used to drive her mad, and feels almost as good as he did that night, pressed up hard and warm against her, hips rocking slightly into her own - only to be made better without the clothes still separating them.

“Bedroom?” She asks, when they finally break away to draw in much-needed breaths. “I bet I can show you something you missed more than arguing.”

Bellamy smirks, his mouth perfectly red and worked from her own, and leans forward to kiss her again, sharp and quick, before taking her hand and turning for the stairs. “For once I’m not going to fight you on that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the words “lock”, “lips”, and “lust”

The hotel room is large and fancy, but Clarke can’t pay it too much attention, not with his lips trailing hot and wet down her neck, or his hand teasing her dress up her thigh, palm rough against her skin.

Her breathing is coming fast now, matched by the hard thrum of her heart within her chest, and it’s almost overwhelming, the hot flush of lust that’s overcome her, that this man she met at the bar downstairs only an hour and two drinks ago has been able to draw it from her so quickly, so headily.

“Bed?” He asks now, against her throat, and she shivers at the delicious roughness of his voice, feeling her cunt grow even more wet.

“Yeah,” she says, pulling out of his embrace, though it’s only to turn around and face him, let him watch as she pulls her dress up and off. The way his eyes darken with the reveal of skin and matching lacy underwear is more than a little gratifying.

“You look absolutely fucking sinful,” he says, stepping forward quickly, purposefully, and it’s kind of ridiculous how hot he is, with his dark curls and golden skin, broad shoulders covered by a perfectly fitted suit, but she again can’t think about it for too long, when his mouth locks on hers and his hands find her hips.

He kisses her like it’s his favourite thing, hot and deep and insistent, and Clarke whines into it, almost too distracted by the slide of his tongue and the press of his lips to get his shirt unbuttoned and off, to work at his trousers, the hard and thick length of his cock so goddamn _promising,_ but she manages.

“You wanna get fucked now, princess?” He asks, once they’re both stripped to their underwear, and Clarke tugs her lower lip between her teeth, nods with a coy, flirty smile.

His grin is sharp, pleased, and he presses her back onto the hotel bed before moving over her. Between them, they manage to get the last of their clothing off and a condom on, and then their mouths meeting in the middle, Clarke leaning up while he ducks down, his cock settling where she’s wet and aching to be filled.

He shifts his hips forward, fucks into her with a hard, perfect stroke, and Clarke gasps, drawing her legs around him to keep him close.

“Fuck,” she whines, and his grin is smug, cheeky, all sorts of hot as he begins fucking her, with no build up at all, just hard and deep from the very beginning.

“Can’t wait to hear you scream, princess,” he says, and Clarke breathes out a thrilled laugh, almost disappointed not knowing his name, but it’s okay; she’ll just have to find something else to cry out when he makes her come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “daddy, I think I deserve a present”

“Daddy, I think I’ve been really good today. I think I deserve a present.”

Bellamy’s mind clouds with the soft but insistent words as his body slackens with the satisfaction of release. He looks up to see Clarke crawling back up over him on the bed, eyes bright with want, lips worked pink and gorgeous from his cock, and he can’t help but laugh at the eagerness of her expression.

Barely a minute since he came as she’s already trying to negotiate something for herself, but he’s not surprised. He’s always known she’s a goddamn brat - always asking him for a little more, always pushing him an inch further than she should - and fuck does he adore that about her.

His smile is lazy as she settles at his hips, straddling him so her pussy is spread wet and silky over his softening cock. 

“Why do you think that, princess?” He asks, smoothing his hands over her thighs.

She smiles, that sweet, cheeky one she gives him when she thinks she’ll be getting her way. “Well, I didn’t touch myself at all today, even though I really wanted to, because you told me I had to wait ‘til tonight.”

His smile widens and her eyes spark, hopeful. “What else?”

“And I just sucked your cock so well, Daddy,” she says, leaning forward to move her tits closer, a tactic she thinks he doesn’t realise she uses. “Swallowed you all up just like you asked.”

He almost considers saying no, just because she pushed him and asked so soon, but she has been very good today, and fuck, she really does look so hopeful. It’d be cruel not to give her what she wants.

“I think you’re right, baby,” he says, and her face lights up with both excitement and desire. “Why don’t you hop on Daddy’s mouth and ride it until you come, and then I can turn you over and fuck you with my cock.”

She crawls up to the top of the bed eagerly, Bellamy guiding her with his hands on her hips, until she’s settled with her thighs either side of his head, her cunt hovering just over his mouth, and she at least remembers her manners enough before she begins riding him.

“Thank you, Daddy.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex injury

“It’s not fucking funny,” Clarke says, though any heat to her words is lost by the breathy whine of her voice, the quick grind of her hips against Bellamy’s hand.

He shifts back from where his mouth was pressed to the crook of her neck, taking in her drawn brows and sulky, little pout. She’s close to coming, he knows, and he really should be more careful about keeping his amusement under control to get her there, but he can’t help but chuckle again at the expression.

She turns a glare on him, about as annoyed as one can be when someone’s fucking them on their fingers and they’re chasing release.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he soothes, tempering his voice and nuzzling into her neck again, pressing a soft kiss to that spot that she loves. He speeds up his fingers, begins curling them into that perfect spot in her cunt to sweeten his apology. “Just focus on my hand, yeah? I can feel how close you are.”

“I’d be a lot closer if you stopped laughing at me,” she says, and Bellamy presses his grin to her lips, kisses her until her pout has eased and she’s gone a little breathless. “You owe me five, remember.”

“I remember,” he promises, and this time it’s her biting back a smile of amusement, very clearly trying to negotiate as many apology orgasms as she can from him, but of course Bellamy doesn’t mind.

It really was an accident, just bad timing for them to both move right as Bellamy was intending to come on Clarke’s tits - as they had both agreed to - shifting his aim a little higher and catching her chin, her lips and unfortunately, one of her eyes. It’d taken a few minutes for them to clean her up, in which Clarke had sulked about her stinging eye before pointedly saying he would have to find a way to make it up to her, but they both knew he’d be more than happy to placate her in this way.

He shifts his palm to her clit now, begins grinding against it with each pass of his fingers in her cunt, and watches as Clarke loses herself and comes, clenching hot and perfect around him, back arching and thighs trembling. He leans down, presses his lips over her temple, then to the corner of her eye, and her grin is fucked-out and blissful when she comes back to herself.

“Okay, Bell, four more to go.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise Kink

“That’s it, baby, just like that. Take what you need.”  


Clarke whines, head falling back slightly as she begins fucking Bellamy a little faster, a little harder.

She loves this feeling, right at the end, when she can feel her release simmering hot and blissful, _so close._ When she begins chasing it properly, and Bellamy begins pushing her the exact way he knows how.

“Fuck, princess, you feel so fucking good,” he says, voice a rough murmur, and her eyes flutter open to look down at him, take in the awe that’s filled his expression, gaze bright with adoration even with his own desperation clear. “You know that, baby? How fucking good you make me feel? Fucking me so hard like this.”

Her cunt flutters around his cock, his words washing over her, filling her with a silky, heady sort of warmth that settles at her core, and she can feel the way it draws her release even closer.

“More,” Clarke says, and Bellamy grins, fingers flexing hard on her thighs as she continues fucking him, before he moves a hand to her clit, helping her along the last little bit.  


“Look so pretty like this, baby. Riding me so hard, your gorgeous tits free for me,” he continues. It tugs at something within her, something that’s linked so intrinsically to her pleasure, tension curling tight, _so close._  “Such a good girl, you know? Taking what you need, treating me so well. You know I’m gonna come in your sweet pussy as soon as you’re gone. Fill you all up, baby, show you how good you are to me.”

She cries out, shattering around him, legs trembling and cunt clenching as release spreads overwhelmingly through her, so much she can’t keep herself up, collapsing onto Bellamy’s chest and letting him fuck up into her to finish himself off.

When she finally begins coming down, it’s to the feel of his hands warm and soothing over her back, and to his murmured praise soft in her ear.

“Perfect, baby. Absolutely fucking perfect.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk

“Spread your legs for me, babe.”

Clarke bites at her lip, feeling Bellamy’s words draw a hot flush to her skin, a headiness that comes from being so carefully watched sinking into the arousal she’s familiar with.

She does as he asks, pulling her knees apart and resting her feet either side of her laptop to allow him a better view. He may be away for a conference this week, but that didn’t stop her from trying to get his attention when she started feeling horny, only meant they had to work around his physical absence.

Bellamy growls, his eyes taking her in greedily. “God, look at that gorgeous pussy, princess,” he says, his voice rough with a perfect mixture of admiration and want. “So wet, isn’t it? I wish I was there to bury my face between your thighs, take care of you the way you’re aching for it. But I’m just gonna have to watch while you be good and get there yourself, okay, baby?”

“I’ll be good,” Clarke promises, leaning back against her pillows and waiting for his instructions.

She knows where this is going, and Bellamy doesn’t disappoint.

“Why don’t you press that vibrator to your clit, huh? Give yourself one quick and hard before I make you draw it out.”

She’s got the bullet on and against her cunt in barely a few seconds, a whine catching in her throat as the vibrations draw pulses of hot tension at her clit, and again Bellamy watches her wolfishly on screen. 

“That’s it, babe,” he says, his own hand disappearing from view, and Clarke imagines him rubbing himself over his trousers, feels herself lurching closer to release at the thought. “Never seen anything so pretty, my princess aching for it like this. You wanna get a hand on your tits, give them the attention I would if I was there?”

Clarke nods, spare hand shifting to feel herself up, massaging her tits, pinching at her nipples, preening under Bellamy’s attention.

“That’s it, so close aren’t you?” He continues as Clarke’s eyes flutter shut and her thighs begin to tremble. “Wish I could taste it, baby. Wish I could be there to fuck another one out of you, pound you good and hard with my cock, just how you like.”

It’s too much, the sharp pleasure at her clit, the weight of his gaze and the filthiness of his words, coaxing her the last little bit, and Clarke comes with a sharp cry of his name, Bellamy working her through it with the deep rumble of his voice.

“I was serious about that, princess,” he says, once she’s come back to herself a little, breathing hard, hand wet with arousal. “Tomorrow I’ll be fucking your pretty little pussy just like that.”

Clarke grins, already feeling anticipation settle low in her belly, even as smaller peaks of pleasure still crest with the after glow.

“Tomorrow,” she agrees. “Can’t wait.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking in the rain

“Shit, babe, I think it’s about to rain.”

Clarke whines, shifting her attention to the sky, where it does indeed look like it’s about to start raining. On all fours, with her ass propped high and Bellamy fucking her from behind, it’s not the best thing to hear.

“Stupid fucking weather,” she grumbles, looking over her shoulder and giving Bellamy a sulky, little pout, the kind that plays right into his musings of her brattiness.

His smile is amused, indulgent, as it always is, and he stills his movements, hands flexing where they’re settled on her hips. “We can go back inside, princess,” he says, beginning to shift back, but Clarke shakes her head, wiggles her ass impatiently.

“No, I want you to keep fucking me out here. You know I like being out in the open…”

“Where anyone can see,” he finishes, mouth tugging into a pleased grin as he draws back and fucks back into her again, hard and quick, just as the first drops begin spattering down on them.

“Exactly,” she says, allowing her head to roll back onto her forearms, let her eyes flutter shut to simply enjoy the feel of it all: Bellamy’s hands huge and rough holding onto her, his cock hard and thick rocking into her, the persistent, cool spray of water on her heated skin.

It’d been a nice, lazy fuck beforehand - out on a picnic rug in their backyard, soaking in the warmth of the sun - but with the summer rain beginning to come down on them steadily now, urgency seems to spark all at once: Bellamy quickens his pace, begins fucking her good and rough and just what she needs, and Clarke takes it both eagerly and loudly, a heady pulsing of tension pooling at her core, a warm haziness clouding her mind.

The knowledge that she’s getting fucked out in the open right now, out in the rain, for anyone to see, the exact thing she needs for everything to pull tight and shatter.

“Fuck, Bell,” she whines, words lost to the sound of rain as she comes hard and perfect on his cock, feeling Bellamy follow barely a minute later, and it’s with a fucked-out laugh of amusement that she comes down to the thought that in all the years of mind-blowing sex they’ve had, this is definitely as wet as she’s ever been.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby making

Clarke’s pussy clenches around him, hot and tight as release rushes through her, crests of pleasure arching her back and curling her toes, making her thighs tremble where they’re pressed against his hips.

She’s gorgeous like this, skin flushed pink and bottom lip caught between her teeth, a lingering look of bliss creasing her expression. Cradled in the perfect space between her thighs right now, with the perfect view that comes from hovering above her, Bellamy knows he could never get sick of seeing it: watching as she greedily chases what she wants, as she finds it and shatters hard and intense, as she slowly comes down with shuddering breaths and a hazy, satisfied gaze.

He’s never seen anything look so good, and in the midst of what they’re trying for right now, it’s almost a little overwhelming.

Warm hands move up his back and tangle into his hair, and Clarke’s eyes flutter open as she gives him a soft smile. “Mm, I love coming on your cock like that,” she says, a little throaty from her whines and moans.

He drops his head with a groan, partly from her words, partly from the aftershocks that have her cunt fluttering around his cock as he continues to rock into her. “Your mouth,” is all he says, shaking his head with a low laugh, and her smile grows into something cheeky and determined.

“I’d let you use it, but I think that’d be a little counterproductive,” she says, fingers tightening their hold, bringing him closer to her, until his lips are only a breath away from her own. Her legs curl back around his hips, and she presses her feet firmly against his ass. “Keep going, Bell. I wanna feel you come inside of me.” Her voice drops to a soft murmur, husky and seductive, and he knows what she’ll say before she says it. “I wanna feel you put a baby in me.”

His mouth crashes down on her, kissing her hard and desperate, tasting the words on his tongue as he shifts back to begin fucking her properly again. She feels so good bare, pussy hot and tight and wet around him, and Bellamy can’t help but let the heady, primal image of watching her belly grow with his baby fill his mind, let it finally unravel him as he spills into her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnancy sex

His hands are on her belly as Clarke rolls her hips, settling them into a quick and easy rhythm.

Always on her belly, Bellamy nothing short of obsessed ever since a proper bump appeared four months ago, growing each week until now, with Clarke over seven months pregnant, it’s swollen large and round.

She grins at his predictability, her own hands resting behind her - one on each of his thighs - to open herself up to his dark, greedy gaze.

“Fuck, look at you,” Bellamy murmurs, the low rumble of his voice filled with something close to reverence; he loves it just as much as she does, when she’s on top and in control, especially now, with his fixation with her pregnant body. “Fuck, princess, so gorgeous. Makes me wanna put a baby in you all over again.”

Clarke breathes out a laugh, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “Might need to wait a little while for that, Bell,” she teases, though it’s something to consider, with the sweet stretch of his cock buried hard and deep in her cunt, because: “God, this part is really fucking good, though.”

And _fuck,_  it really is; something she’s grown very happily used to throughout her pregnancy: that she’s always aching to be fucked, and always quick to spiral into desperation and bliss.

“So easy now, princess,” he says, clearly pleased about it, smoothing his hands over her stretched skin. It’s an anchoring touch to the tension that’s already curling warm and heavy at her core. “Lucky I can’t keep my hands off you, hm? That I wanna fuck you every time I look at you; so gorgeous like this, taking care of our baby so well.”

She whines, feeling his words sink in to her, his adoration laced clearly within them. He loves her like this, loves her belly and her tits and her stretch marks, loves the weight that’s softened her thighs and her hips, and it’s such a perfect, thrilling feeling.

It’s with that knowledge settled deep within her, adding to the weight of his appreciative gaze warming her skin and the thickness of his cock filling her just as she needs, that Clarke closes her eyes and gives in to the spiral.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealousy/possessiveness

Bellamy’s mouth is hot on her neck, hand pinning her own on the wall he’s crowded her against, body firm where it’s pressed flush to her.

Clarke tilts her head to the side, enjoying the feel of his lips and his teeth on her skin, the way his touch is vibrating with greed. “What’s brought this on?” She asks, eyes fluttering as he continues to mark her. She hadn’t realised he was following her upstairs, only noticed when he shut the door behind her and pushed her up against her bedroom wall.

It’s a happy surprise in the midst of the party going on downstairs, where they’re trying not to be too conspicuous, not talking or touching too much, a downside to not telling their friends they’ve been hooking up for the past month.

“Maybe you look fucking irresistible in this tight, little dress of yours,” Bellamy says.

His mouth and his compliment makes her mind waver for a moment, but she still calls him out on that. “I was in this for a whole hour before anyone else arrived; you could’ve ravaged me then.” He bites at her throat and she whines, tangles her fingers through his curls. “Not that I’m complaining, I just wanna know so I can do it some more.”

“Nothing specific you did, babe, I just saw you and wanted to taste you all of a sudden.”  


“And give me a hickey.” She realises all at once, breathes out a laugh. Not just a hickey, a _mark._  A _claim._ “Jordan, Bell? He’s harmless.”

He growls into her neck, and she tugs him back with her hand until she can see him properly. Eyes dark and a little wild, maybe even jealous. “You didn’t see the way he was watching you, princess,” he says, voice roughened with what she now recognises is possessiveness. “He brought you _flowers,_ for fuck’s sake.”

“To my housewarming,” she points out, though she will admit that Monty’s younger brother’s eyes did linger a little on the low cut of her dress when he arrived. “You’re jealous, Bell.”

The hand he had wrapped tight on her hip shifts to her tits, and he squeezes a little roughly, pinches at her nipple through her dress. “Maybe I don’t like other people eyeing what’s mine.”

She catches her bottom lip between her teeth. “And I’m yours, am I?”

His eyes flash, and he drops his hand from her tits, presses it under her dress and between her thighs instead, palming her cunt over her panties.

“Does my baby need reminding who this belongs to?” He asks, and Clarke grins, anticipation and arousal rushing through her, curling within her chest and pooling hot at her core. “Just because nobody knows we’re together yet doesn’t mean your pretty little pussy isn’t mine to play with.” His hand slips beneath her panties, two fingers pressing her past her folds. “Mine to make wet.” They slide up to her clit, rub hard on the little nub, drawing a shuddering breath from Clarke. “Mine to make come.”

“Well, you better be quick, Bell,” she says, already knowing he will be, with the spark of pleasure pulsing with each swipe of his fingers, but fuck is it fun to wind him up. “Might have to go find Jordan to finish me off if you aren’t.”

He growls again, presses forward to kiss her hard and desperate as his possessive touch works its magic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “use me, babe”; frustrated Bellamy; supportive (horny) Clarke; choking/deep throat

She can tell he’s holding himself back.

It’s something they’re still working through, a few weeks into their relationship; adjusting to this type of intimacy after years of friendship, learning each other in this new way.

It’s not that Bellamy doesn’t like getting rough with her, can’t fuck her hard and dirty when she’s begging to be filled by his cock, can’t whisper all sorts of filthiness in the perfect deep rumble of his voice, because there’s been no real issue with that. But it’s when Clarke’s treating  _him,_  in a way he believes she’s not receiving anything in return, that he finds it difficult to let go as easily, let his mind truly unravel and his body just take what she’s eagerly offering.

Now, it’s her mouth, as she kneels in front of him; lips stretched wide around his cock as she sucks on every upstroke, tongue swirling wet and sloppy over the sensitive head whenever she’s feeling like teasing.

Bellamy’s got a hand in her hair, fingers curled tight, on the edge of painful, as he fights a losing battle for control. She watches the way his jaw works as she slides her mouth over him again, relaxing her jaw to take him to the back of her throat. His hips jerk forward in response, choking her a little on his cock, and his eyes fly open immediately, darkened desire softening with regret.

“Fuck, shit. Sorry, baby,” he murmurs, easing his grip on her hair, shifting his hand down to soothe a thumb over her jaw. “Didn’t mean to do that. I’ll be better.”

She pops off him, presses a soft kiss to his hip bone and looks up at him.  “Don’t apologies, Bell,” she says. “These things happen in the art of cock-sucking.”

The joke works, a rough laugh easing him slightly, but she can still sense his frustration, can see it in the tightness of his muscles, the desperation in his eyes; he wants to come, but he can’t relax enough to when he thinks she’s not enjoying it.

It probably shouldn’t surprise her; in the years they’ve known each other, Bellamy’s never been good at allowing himself something he considers selfish, and it makes sense that that mentality would translate to sex too. It’s definitely a bigger issue they’ll need to talk about and work through, but for now, Clarke’s looking for a quick fix to get him through, knows it’s only a matter of reframing the situation for him.

Holding his gaze, she shifts the hand that was curled around his hip, slides it beneath her panties and presses two fingers between her folds. Then she uses it to stroke Bellamy’s cock, slickening his thick length with her arousal, letting him  _feel_ how wet she is for him.

“Feel that, baby?” She asks, continuing to work Bellamy up with her hand as she tries coaxing him to give in to his desires, to his desperation, to _her._  His eyes flash, and he nods. “That’s how wet I get taking you in my mouth. Feeling your cock heavy on my tongue, getting to taste you like this. My pussy fucking loves it. Loves it even more when you let go and start fucking my mouth a little.”

His jaw works again. “Clarke, I-”

“Bellamy,” she interrupts, gentle but insistent. “I love you, and I want to treat you nice and good like you deserve. I want to make you come, baby, really fucking hard.” Leaning forward, she licks at the pearl of pre-cum that’s gathered at this tip of his cock, gives a little hum of satisfaction. “I want you to fuck my mouth, okay? Deep throat me. I promise you I’ll enjoy it. _Use me,_ babe. Just let go and fucking _use me._ ”

She can see the words sinking in, her soft affirmation and encouragement drawing away his hesitance. “You sure?” He asks, so sincere she wants to confess her love all over again, but that can wait.

“I’m sure, Bell,” she says. “You make me feel so good all the time. Let me do the same.”

He doesn’t say anything more, just nods, his gaze darkening as he watches Clarke shift forward again, slide her mouth back around him again, just to ease him back in, but it doesn’t take long until he does as she asks, simultaneously allowing himself to take control and lose it.

He begins fucking her mouth, eyes fixed heavily on hers, fingers again curled tight in her hair, and Clarke feels a rush of satisfaction roll through her at the feeling, a hot pulse of arousal pooling at her cunt. Relaxing her jaw and concentrating on her breathing, she watches, eager and pleased, as he finally lets go and takes what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last fill for the moment so i've made this fic "completed", may return again if i feel like doing more smut drabbles
> 
> Thanks for reading along the way :)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
